


Shameful Secrets.

by BornToBeBeheaded



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: Blow Job, Choking, Degradationg, Dirty Talk, Edging, F/M, General Ghostface Fuckery, Hair Pulling, Knifeplay, Masturbation, Mocking, Multi, Name Calling, Nipple Play, Orgasm Denial, Pet Names, Picture taking, Rough Oral Sex, Spit Roasting, Stalking, Teasing, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, dub-con, ruined orgasm, spitting, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToBeBeheaded/pseuds/BornToBeBeheaded
Summary: You are in college, life is good but this past Friday you felt a little off and weren't sure why. You try to forget your stress and get a call that turns into so much more.
Relationships: Billy Loomis & Reader, Billy Loomis/Reader, Billy Loomis/You, Stu Macher & Reader, Stu Macher/Reader, Stu Macher/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Shameful Secrets.

**Author's Note:**

> AYYYYYYYYYYY! SO! I hit 300 followers on my tumblr blog a while back and did a raffle for it! THIS! Is the first prize for that raffle! They wanted a college AU Billy and Stu with a horror fan reader, them teasing and taunting them and just going off on them and I think I nailed it! They really liked it and I hope you all like it too! So as always, feedback, ideas, suggestions, requests are all highly encrouaged, leave a comment here or shoot an ask to my tumblr, bisexual-horror-fan! Looking forward to hearing from you all, thank you so much for reading and enjoy!

You felt off all day on Friday. 

Like something was just not right and what was worse is you couldn’t even put your finger on what was wrong per-say, just something was. You just felt kinda paranoid, constantly looking over your shoulder and not even sure why. 

As the day progressed you kept trying to forget about it, rather unsuccessfully.

Whether you were in class, or at lunch or out at the library you couldn’t shake the feeling. 

You finally got home that day, tired to be honest and trying to put the weird feeling out of your head. It was Friday after all and now you got to relax, the whole weekend ahead of you to do whatever you wished, fairly caught up on your assignments. 

How to kick off your evening though?

You decided on dinner and a bath and some wine. 

Somewhere between plating up the food you lovingly made for yourself and watching a show you started to forget about it. Feet up on the coffee table, dinner plate pushed aside, mind much quieter, a content sigh leaving you. 

There was still this small lingering tension in you, a long stretch attempting to alleviate it seemed to fall short, show now done, before getting invested in another episode, you decided it was time to clean up. You were feeling it now, the grime and sweat from the day clinging to you made apparent, feeling it on your skin reminding you how busy your day was. No wonder you were feeling this way, hand on your neck, rolling your head and shoulders, attempting to loosen up once more. 

Picking up the remote you flicked off the tv and tossed it aside onto the couch, scooping up your plate you retreated to the kitchen, Plate dropped in the sink to deal with later, and you headed upstairs. You got the tub started after dropping some salts and other things to help ease your sore muscles and your tired mind and while it was filling up you scooted downstairs once more. 

You had this dessert you had been saving and now was the perfect time, serving up a plate and grabbing the chilled bottle of wine from the fridge along with a stemless wine glass up you went. 

Soon you were stripping yourself down in your bedroom, clothes thrown in the general direction of the hamper, and shrugging on a robe, book picked up and you were in the bathroom. Your tub filled adequately, steamy and so inviting. You had a small table next to the tub and had your book and phone set there, turning on a playlist you started to get into the tub, robe left on the floor next to the tub.

Tension was quickly forgotten. 

Bottle of wine in your grip, humming along with the music as you poured yourself a healthy glass. Finally leaning back, head resting on the wall, listening to the music, glass of wine held loosely in your hand off the side of the tub. This was a great start to your weekend. Allowing yourself to just bask in it, the warmth and comfort and safety.

Everything from earlier today that was so oppressive and at the forefront of your mind seemed so far away. 

You brought the glass up to your lips, thinking about what you should do after your bath,letting your mind wander idly. The wine tasted so good, fruity and acidic on your tongue, a pleased hum leaving you. Resting the glass on the edge of the tub with a sigh. You could still feel some of that stress lingering and that simply wouldn’t do. The bath and the wine helped but what to do to get rid of that remaining tension?

The idea hit, and it made too much sense, it would certainly rid you of that remaining tension. And it had been a few days. 

You had just been so busy that it had slipped your mind. But that didn’t matter now. Why not make up for some lost time? You took another mouthful of wine, you didn’t have intentions of getting drunk but you felt good, and again you were off all weekend so why not? 

One hand still on the glass and the other starting slowly, no need to rush, brushing over your own neck and down your collarbone, fingers featherlight and teasing. You palmed one of your own breasts and kneaded, slow rhythm before starting to tease yourself further, nipple pinched between two fingers, rolling it with even pressure and your back arching a little. Fuck you really were in need if just this was already getting you going. Toying with yourself slowly, tugging and pulling, and soon it wasn’t enough, another mouthful, more heat, was it the drink or your own hands? Who’s to say, probably an enjoyably heady mix of both. 

Fingers trailing lower, over your stomach and skimming over your hip bone and finally coming to rest below your waist and between your thighs, and that first pass over your clit shouldn’t have made you jerk like that but you just must have been THAT in need. Slow and wide circles rubbed over sensitive flesh that had your eyes fluttering closed and soon had you shifting, yes this was going so well, just what you needed. Those same circles got tighter, more focused, thighs tensing, grip on the glass in your opposite hand tightening, it felt so damn good. Fingers pausing to dip down, two dipping inside and that had your breath catching in your throat. 

You didn’t stop, why would you? Fingers curling into that spot just right, thrusting in and out, not quickly but steady, sure, it feels fantastic but not enough, back out and back onto rubbing your clit. The pleasure was rising so fast, the bath and the alcohol certainly was helping, you almost wanted to draw it out and make it last but who says you’d have to stop at one?

You were so into it, getting into that perfect rhythm, chest rising and falling, unable to stay still by this point, starting to get close, thankful you were home alone, you weren’t being loud but didn’t have to restrain yourself. You let your natural sounds slip out, soft moans and quickened breathes and as you were reaching that edge the music from your phone cut out, the music that had been playing this whole time stopping, your brows furrowed in confusion and your fingers didn’t stop but they slowed and then your phone started ringing. 

You groaned out of frustration and debated answering. You were close. Maybe you could just go for it and then answer? 

You swallowed hard, fingers stroking with renewed vigor, closer, closer, you mis-timed it. You missed the call, you cursed under your breath, fingers slowing again for a moment but oh well if it was important they would call back. 

They did.

Right when you were on the edge.

It made you jump, you weren’t expecting it, your hand left from between your legs, you quickly downed what was left in your glass and set it aside, scooping your phone up with that hand since it was dry and finally answering the phone,

“Hello?”

“Hello?”

Confusion was what you were currently feeling. You were a little disoriented from being on the edge of what promised to be a stress melting, amazing orgasm to being on the phone with God-knows-who acting like they couldn’t hear you. You were involved now though and before you could think of a response or hang up- they were speaking again,

“Hello? Who is this?”

You couldn’t suppress your small scoff before responding,

“That is what I should be asking, you called me, twice I might add, who is this?”

A slight laugh on the other end before repeating what you said at the end, slightly mocking, obviously amused by your exasperated tone, 

“Who is this?”

“Is there a fucking echo in here?”

He repeated you AGAIN! And so you said it without thinking, sitting up a bit straighter and that got a good laugh from whoever it was on the other end,

“Damn she’s got jokes too. I like you!”

The laughter died off and you had the lingering thought that you liked hearing it, before he cleared his throat and said,

“Very sorry to have bothered you tonight, seems I have dialed the wrong number by mistake-but so far I am so glad I have.”

You were smiling, when did that happen? You had to admit, at least to yourself, that you were enjoying this conversation, made your night a bit more interesting at the very least, 

“Really. Why’s that?”

“Because you seem so fun.”

Well that was nice to hear.

That you were fun. You liked to think you were fun. 

“I do have a question if you will indulge me.”

I mean what did you have to lose?

They DID have quite a nice voice, some kind of hard to define quality to it that you were very much into, and they already had your attention, you responded,

“I don’t see why not, go on.”

And then he asked a question. Unexpected but where it ends up leading is amazing. You were thrown off as he asked,

“Why were you breathing so heavily at the start of this conversation?”

Shit.

He noticed.

But to be fair, how could he not notice?

You were on the very edge of cumming when you were interrupted after all. 

You let out a small laugh before saying,

“Ah what? I uh I’m sure I dunno what you were talking about.”

You said it louder than intended, it echoed off the tiled space of the bathroom, it drew a hum from the other end of the line, 

“See now I am even more curious. Where are you right now?”

Damn, your inability to control your volume might have just given away your location. You adjusted your weight, squirming a little, uncomfortable and unsure of why before answering, 

“In my bathroom.”

“Where in your bathroom?”

He kept responding so quickly, firing back responses easily and you only debated for a moment before telling him, you weren’t sure why and were even less sure why you were kind of into it but you still responded,

“I’m in the bath.”

Well you said it didn’t you.

“That explains it.”

He sounded like he liked hearing that but you were curious once more about what he meant, the implication of what he just said weighing on your mind,

“Explains what?”

“You being out of breath,”

Another laugh, from you this time as you asked, 

“How does that explain it, stranger?”

You added on that nickname because you still had no idea who this was. Something you probably should have cared more about but you were having such an enjoyable time talking with him you were having trouble questioning it. 

“Let’s lay it out. It’s Friday, you had a stressful week, you decide on a bath, you are hot and naked and feeling good but not good enough. How to fix that, how to fix that-”

A hum as if he were pretending to think before he finished,

“-oh I know! One of the best tested ways of stress relief. You masturbate.”

Your mouth fell open and before you could hope to respond he pressed forward, practically purring it to you. 

“-And I bet any money I interrupted that wonderfully sinful activity.”

He was right of course. But you weren’t about to admit that.

“What? No! No way!”

A laugh from him, a tad too loud and your eyes squeezed shut and he continued,on,

“Oh she wants to deny it?”

“Of course I want to deny something that isn’t true!”

Another laugh from him that had you feeling both frustrated at how he was ignoring what you were saying and simultaneously aroused at how spot on he had been. You’d never been caught in the act like this before and he had you pegged so easily in such a short conversation, was he just that good at getting to you or was it from said previous sinful activity, it’s effects still lingering inside of you? Again, either way, did it matter?

“Ever heard the phrase ‘doth protest too much’?”

Your mouth falling open again and once more before you could retort he was speaking,

“That is fine. I know what you did and that is what is important.”

You didn’t give in so easily. 

“And how are you so sure, hmmm?”

And then the moment that turned the call from playful and fun, to serious, shocking and dire. 

“Because I’ve been watching you all day.”

It left you so quietly,

“What?”

“I’ve been watching you all day. Well to be honest, longer than just the one day.”

How long had he been watching?

You thought back and wondered how much he knew. How much had he seen?

“That shouldn’t be exciting to you.”

That thought ringing in your head and hitting off the walls of your skull.

“You are so fucking pretty. And so well organized! It was so easy to get a handle on your schedule and follow you around.”

A chill ran through you despite the temperature of the bath and you swallowed hard, hard enough for him to hear but he didn't comment on it. 

“You never even noticed me.”

Your breathing was deep again, sounded like you were lost in some other kind of activity other than just this conversation. 

“Do you know where I am?”

You were ready to get out of the tub, wanted a change, the water wasn’t cold but you felt so naked, you knew logically no one was in here and no one could see you. He was probably just some asshole pranking you but it didn’t change the fact that you felt utterly exposed at the moment. 

This conversation wasn’t fun anymore. It felt a lot more real. But you were safe, you weren’t going to let this asshole know how scared he had made you feel so quickly. 

“Why would I care where you are?!”

You spat as you got ready to stand up,

“Maybe because you forgot to lock the door.”

Ice ran through your veins. 

It gave you pause. 

You did shiver this time, you tried to still speak with anger and conviction, trying to let your tone show just how upset you were

“Is this your idea of a fun Friday night? Calling girls up and-and doing what? Accusing them of masturbating and telling them you are stalking them?! I bet YOU are the one jacking off right now-”

And then you heard a sound from downstairs. 

No one else was supposed to be here. Fuck, you had to go check, you were SURE you locked the door, positive you had but the idea if you hadn’t? 

It pushed you forward.

You got out of the tub. Still dripping wet, your phone in the crook of your shoulder you picked up your robe and started to shrug it on, quickly, your wet form making that a challenge in it’s own right. 

“Awe you sound awfully upset. Should I apologize for offending you?”

You had the robe tied up and the phone in your hand, striding out of the bathroom, trying to be careful not to alert whoever was on the other end of the fact you were on the move, he was still talking,

“I mean I was pretty rude wasn’t I? Interrupting your good time like that, saying those awful things, of course you would get upset-”

You were halfway down the stairs when he said this next part that made you stop dead,

“-I wonder how much more upset you would be if I told you I was already inside, y/n.”

How the fuck did he know your name?

You didn’t know what to say.

What could you say?

You didn’t say anything, you ran down the stairs and flew towards the front door-

“Check the locks if you want. If it will make you feel better. Doesn’t matter to me. I’m already right here, so fucking close to you.”

You hesitated for a moment. 

Your heart was beating so damn hard in your chest. You were right here. He was just some asshole, no way he was actually in here. 

It was impossible, whether he knew your name or not. 

You stepped forward, hand meeting the door knob, you pulled, it was locked. You let out a sigh of relief and your forehead met the wood of the door, phone still held to your ear.

“Feel better?”

That voice on the other end asked, in a sickeningly sweet almost flirty kind of tone. You weren’t sure how to respond. 

So you didn’t.

And then you felt it. 

So suddenly. 

Cool, leather clad fingers covering your mouth and you were pressed hard into the wood of the door by whoever that was behind you. No chance of getting away, holding you hard, that other hand took your phone from you and hung up, phone thrown aise, you heard it clatter on the ground, sliding away from you, That body felt so warm, oppressive, leaning into you, that same voice you heard on the phone now whispered right in you ear, 

“Believe me now?”

You struggled and squirmed, muffled sounds of struggle pouring from your mouth and into his hand and that drew a laugh that you felt rumble in his chest and you were pushed harder into the door. His other hand gripped your wrist and forced it down, pinning your hand to the wood, your other hand trapped between your body and the door. You were reminded of the fact you were only in a robe and felt so damn vulnerable. 

“You put up such a fight. I really like that. Part of why I picked you out.”

You whimpered and felt so much fear in this moment, you fought harder but it was no contest at all. 

“I want a little more of that fight to be honest. So here is what is going to happen-”

He still sounded just like on the phone, playful, flirty, amused, he pressed on,

“I’m gonna let you go and you are going to TRY to get away and I am going to catch you.”

How he worded that. Fuck, that you would try to get away but would obviously ulitmatly fail and he WOULD catch you, that there was no doubt about it or room for you to think otherwise, that it was an inveitablitly. 

“Ready?”

As you would ever be. 

“Go.”

He was off of you, your hands flat on the wood you used them to push off, running, and in that moment you were reminded of the fact you were still dripping wet from that bath. You hadn’t dried off in your haste to get downstairs and check the door and you were regretting that fact now because you were having trouble running properly, slipping and sliding much more than you wanted. 

You thought of running to the back of the house, to the kitchen, the back door, get outside, to a neighbor, go, go, go! 

You skidded into the kitchen, hip meeting the island, pushing off again, towards the backdoor and then something equally terrifying as the pursuer behind you, one in front of you. No way it was the same guy, it was impossible for him to get here that quickly. There were two of them.

Fucked.

That is what you were, totally and completely, fucked. 

“There you are.”

You tried to turn around as quickly as possible and go through the other door, only to be reminded of your first attacker. You thought quick and went for it anyway, a low duck and went right under his arm, success! You had evaded him, and off you went. 

Back upstairs, lock yourself in your room, call for help.Mind going a mile a minute. Round the corner, hand on the bannister, up you went, you could hear them both behind you, so close. You just had to be faster. 

Soon you were on the landing of the stairs and making your way to your room, almost, so close, you were in the door, starting to close it and then something stopped you-

You looked down at that heavy black boot preventing your door from closing. You forced harder. It obviously didn’t work. Gloved hand coming around the edge of the door and he pushed, strong and unexpected and forced his way in and you backed off. Stumbling back and then you were no longer alone in your room. You had backed up into your dresser, nowhere to go now. Watching as those two predators in those matching black robes and white masks invaded your most personal space and observed you, one slowly making their way towards you after a moment while the other closed and locked the door. 

Trapped and helpless. 

“Got you now.”

A knife pulled out and you gripped the wood of the dresser you were leaned on, you were in for it. He was almost on you, about to grab you when the other one still by the door spoke up,

“Hey wait a minute man-”

The one in front of you, still brandishing the knife, paused, a look over his shoulder, that being all the encouragement the second one needed to continue on,

“Look around the room for a sec.”

He did. 

You obviously couldn’t tell because of the mask but you got the impression he was smiling. His body language seemed almost lighter. Half turned to face his partner in crime as he asked with a point of that knife,

“Oh now this is too perfect. Did you know?” 

He held up both hands with a shake of his head as he responded,

“No I did not, had no idea when I picked her out. Hand to God man.”

See thing about you was-

You were a huge horror fan. Your room was more than enough evidence of that. Posters and nick-knacks, stacks of DVDs and other pieces of merch and books, the few clothing items scattered on your floor giving away your obsession as well. Your own eyes looking around the room, distracted and then, gloved fingers on your chin, turning your gaze to the hallow eyes of that mask. 

“So you a horror fan, eh?”

Your eyes downcast and you bit your lower lip and he gripped harder, pressed himself closer, that knife brought up, you felt the cold steel on your throat and your breath caught,

“Answer me.”

Eyes squeezed shut as you responded,

“Yes. I am.”

A laugh from both of them and the second one was coming up now too as he said,

“This must be like your dream come true.”

That knife pressed closer and you whimpered and one of his legs was forced between yours, thigh so close, you were reminded of before. Of how excited you had been and how close you had gotten earlier in the bath, too sensitive, and frankly, too into this when you shouldn’t be. 

“Not just one- but two crazed and costumed maniacs in your room.”

Hand from your second assailant on your exposed thigh, that leg getting forced between yours had spread yours and made your robe open more, exposing more delicious looking skin, the contact made you jump,

“Oh of course she loves it.”

“Is this what you want?”

A question asked as the thigh was pressed further and finally pressed to you, soft black material meeting your oversentive and still wet core and made a soft, but involuntary, moan pass you lips. 

“Want to get fucked by the two men who had plans of gutting you tonight?”

Hand trailed higher on your leg, more of your robe pushed aside, his other hand opening your robe, belt dropped, that hand pushing your robe open, glove clad fingers met your stomach and you jolted again.

“You must want it so fucking badly, you are already almost shaking.”

God you were fucked up, you actually did want it, wanted it almost a little too much, it had to be because of before, how worked up you had gotten yourself. It HAD to be that because you weren’t sure you could handle the alternative. That you DID want that, two crazed strangers stalking you, breaking in to your house and fucking you senesless. You were pulled out of your thoughts when that knife slid dangerously close over your throat as he asked,

“How about we give it to her?”

Fingers in your hair and you were pulled, almost dragged closer to your bed, forced onto your knees, your robe had now fallen open, still slightly damp and naked body on display. A hard tug on your hair again, eyes forced back open, looking up at them, so curious what they were going to do to you. The anticipation was so fucking much to handle. So thick. 

Crouched down beside you, fingers in your hair, so close you could feel that mask against your cheek, gloved hand meeting your neck, and what did you do when that happened?

You gave in.

Pushing into the touch, a silent plea for more. He obliged you, willingly, hand gripping your throat. Your hands rested on your naked and exposed thighs, holding on, gripping yourself.

“See? You DO like it don’t you?”

Your eyes were still forward, on that other costumed individual, he was watching you intently, hand feeling himself up over his robes, palming his cock and that made you pulse. He was going to watch whatever was about to happen to you. You nodded without thinking, you did like it.

“Fuckin’ knew it.”

His hand squeezed again before slipping down, rough attention paid to your chest, hard tugs on your nipple that made your hips cant forward, the feeling it elicited jumping straight down to your clit and you ached for more already. 

“Makes you wonder doesn’t it-”

His hand went lower, sliding over your stomach and down to come to rest between your legs, fingers pressed to your clit and you let out a moan from just the pressure, he hadn’t even touched you properly yet, hadn’t even rubbed you and you were so fucking into it. This partner, still feeling himself, rescinded,

“Wonder what?”

Another pull on your hair, you struggled, moving your hips, wanting him to finger you so fucking badly but he just kept his hand still,

“What everyone would think of her if they knew what kind of girl she really is.”

Finally his fingers circled your clit and you moaned, you were feeling so fucking hot, them talking like this, as if you weren’t even here,

“Mmm listen to her. You like that, huh? Thinking about everyone knowing what a nasty little whore you are?”

You watched, couldn’t look away as that robe was pulled up, dark jeans exposed, he looked so fucking hard, so into watching you get fingered, and taunted and teased. You watched as with practiced ease the belt was undone and his zipper came down, hard cock pulled out, and your bit your bottom lip, you wanted to taste him. Fucking heaven above and hell below you WANTED him to force himself into your mouth. They still taunted you.

“About how you want to get fucked by us?”

You did love it. The way they said it, so mocking and teasing, you were made unreasonably hot by it. His touch didn’t let up, fingers rubbing you, friction from those damn gloves feeling positively amazing, another broken moan, watching as he gripped himself with that leather gloved hand and starting to stroke himself. So close to you. Watching as fingers danced over sensitive flesh and more moans and sighs were spilling from your lips, unable to stop yourself or keep still as fingers finally dipped inside of you to find you soaking wet. 

“Filthy thing, she’s dripping right now.”

You were. The dirty talk, the touching, the pleasure and of course, the amazing view were all too much for you, of course you were wet and needy as all hell. Eyes unable to leave him as that hand worked his cock up and down, you wanted to reach out and bat his hand out of the way, take over and pull him close, lick up that bead of pre-cum on his tip. But you were held so fast you had nothing to do but just feel as he touched you and you watched that utterly amazing looking cock in front of you being pumped in that strong looking hand. Two fingers fucking in and out of you at a steady pace by now, so wet that they could-

“-fucking hear it-”

They teased you over that too. Over the sounds you made and how you quivered.

You were so overwhelmed and so lost in the scenario and the pleasure that you weren’t verbally responding to their questions other than those whimpers and moans you let out. 

“Not the most talkative thing is she?”

As he said it his hand slowed and you wanted to almost beg him to continue before his cohort joined in,

“Oh don’t worry about that, I have a much better use for that mouth of hers.”

That made you pulse once more. You wanted what he was implying so badly, you wanted him to push in between your lips and find his pleasure in your wet and willing mouth rather than his own hand. 

And just like that his hand left from between your thighs and you were pulled up hard by your hair, thrown onto your bed. Before you could even really adjust or register the change or get accustomed to the feeling of your soft and familiar comforter on your back, you were being pulled and re-positioned. 

Strong hands guiding you until it was just right, and there you were. Splayed and spread out like a fucking meal for them. Head hanging off the edge of the bed, one between your legs, hands on your thighs, resting right there, so close you could feel the sheer heat radiating off of his length. A thumb teased you, circling your clit slowly and your hips squirmed as he pressed closer, poised at your entrance, he was so hard and ready after jerking himself to the sight of you getting finger fucked open by his friend. You watched that robe come up on the one in front of you, about to pull himself out too and you couldn’t wait to see him, you didn’t have to wait long before you saw him and he looked just as good, you wanted to taste him.

Your mouth felt too empty. 

“God, she is so ready, doesn’t need any prep.”

His thumb swirled over your clit and you whined as his hips nudged forward, teasing you with the promise of fucking you, on fucking fire was how you felt right now, inhibitions abandoned, ready, willing and wanting to get fucked. His hand slipped down and gripped the base of his shaft, dragging himself up your folds, such a tease, tapping his swollen head on your clit and it made your hips jerk in response, you breathed it,

“-Please-”

He paused. Cock sliding back down so close to where you needed it,

“Oh what was that?”

You swallowed hard, fingers in the sheets as you allowed yourself to beg for what you truly wanted,

“P-please?”

You were rewarded with him starting to slip inside, stopping far too soon, teasing you once more with just the head of his cock, a gasp from you because that little bit felt so fucking good. And then you watched as the one in front of you started to touch himself too, your heart beating so hard, you were so far gone, It left you rushed,

“Please?!”

“What do you think?”

Another inch eased in painfully slowly, you tried to buck down onto him and his hands gripped your hips, stopping you, holding you down hard,

“I dunno man-”

You cut him off,

“Please! God, yes, okay? I am all those horrible things you say I am, filthy, fucked up, and I-I need it, please-”

And you did so damn good that you had easily earned it. Your sentence cut off with a loud moan as he finally forced the rest of himself inside in one quick snap of his hips, it felt amazing, scratching that itch inside just right. 

“Poor little victim. Needs to get fucked good, huh?”

Slowly pulling out halfway before slamming forward again into you and you moaned out a desperate and frantic,

“Yes!”

Gloved hand met your cheek, you looked up to him, thumb ran over your bottom lip, tracing it before dipping inside, spreading over your tongue, your closed your lips and sucked obscenely on his thumb with a moan as the pace of the man between your thighs was set. Steady and so fucking good,

“Fucked from both ends I think.”

Both at the same time?

You wanted it probably more than you have ever wanted anything. Another heady and muffled moan left you around his thumb as the pleasure below your waist was already starting to mount, and he spoke again,

“I don’t think you are wet enough for that though.”

What?

“Open your mouth for me.”

God that tone. 

His hand pulled back, thumb slipping from between your lips and you watched, breath quickened, confused but aroused and curious all the same. You listened, mouth open and what happened next nearly made your heart stop in your ribcage, his hands came up and you watched as that mask was moved, pulled up, lower half of his face exposed. You still had no idea who it was, but to be fair who can tell that based off of mouth and chin alone?

Then.

The bastard, did something you didn’t ever even consider being into, he spit into your open mouth, you had no idea how to react but your body did, a slight arch and a groan, grip on your hips tightening with the sound of breath catching,

“Oh fuck. She really liked that, she just clenched so hard on me.”

His hips had only faltered for a second, pausing for a moment before he resumed, slamming into you harder, pace quicker, needier and you moaned in response. The one above you chuckled and gripping himself he lined up with one hand, his other hand pulling his mask back into place,

“Looks much better now.”

That got to you terribly too. Them still being in costume while they did this. The risk, the anonymity and of course the inherent danger involved. 

He pushed inside your mouth at just the right time, perfectly in sync, sliding all the way inside as his partner in crime did, and you never felt more full.

“Fffuck. Feels even better.”

Your legs were hoisted up onto shoulders, hands gripping your ankles as he fucked into you, the new angle hit that spot inside just right and had you moaning around the cock invading your mouth and that pulled a groan from both of them respectively at how good you felt wrapped around them. 

If you thought you had good sex before well this made you think otherwise, this made you think that past you was a fucking idiot. It was so overwhelming in the best way, so overstimulating, being so totally full. There wasn’t much you could do to be honest, your hands on his hips, trying to hold on and just breathe through it as he fucked your mouth, moaning and whimpering, legs shaking. 

You were desperate, they knew it too. A grind, the friction on your clit feeling amazing, adding to it significantly, you squirmed, fingers digging into denim as you sucked, eyes squeezed shut, the one fucking your mouth was extra nice, palming one of your breasts and teasing your nipples roughly. You were close, he could feel it too. So what could he do other than taunt you over that too?

“So soon? You really gonna cum from this?”

A slightly laugh with another groan, a hard thrust in your mouth before he responded,

“She close, huh? Wants to cum stuffed full of cock.”

You nodded as best you could, another whimper, you were right fucking there, about to slip over, you were practically holding your breath in sheer anticipation, and one of those hands left your ankle and his thumb pressed to your clit-

“Fuckin’ cum then.”

And my God you did. Back arching off the bed slightly, a muffled cry around the dick in your mouth as your orgasm washed over your trembling form. All the tension and build up released in one glorious, debauched and sweat soaked moment. Your head was swimming and a hard pull on your nipple pulled you back down to Earth. They hadn’t slowed. You just simply had to endure. He hadn’t stopped rubbing your clit either, it was almost painful with you just being post orgasm, unable to protest. 

The situation was getting to them too. It was so good and you were so absurdly hot and felt so fucking good that they were both reaching their own ends.

Then you realized something very important. 

They were both inside of you raw. No barriers or protection, you were so lost in it that you hadn’t thought of it for even a second but now you couldn’t not think of it, particularly when they were making you think of nothing else.

“Shit-getting close man-”

“Go-od me too.”

A whine, your fingers hooked in his belt loops and tugged, he asked, breathless and a little strained,

“What do you think? Should we cum in her?”

You shouldn’t want it. It was a terrible idea but fuck, a hot one, you still wanted it, even if you shouldn’t. 

“Maybe-fuck-we should ask her.”

A tug on your nipple that made you struggle again and then a hard smack landed on your breast that made you yelp as best you could with your mouth full,

“You want that slut?”

Again your body betrayed you. Another clench that made his hips falter and he rubbed your clit, just the thought of it, being so thoroughly taken and used by these two, being their fucktoy and personal little cum dump, you were so into it, it felt too good and too much of a turn on, you were close again already. A moan, an attempt at a nod but your shaking was what gave it away the most. 

You couldn’t see the look shared between them.

If you had it might have given away their plan.

“Better get ready, here it comes-”

They both sounded too fucking good, you were close and wanted to cum again and get filled, you were so ready for it. Closer and closer, you had done so good, taken them so well, not everyone could handle getting spit roasted as well as you had and fuck it, you were proud of yourself.

Too bad they had other plans.

One more stoke over your clit and you were cumming and then-

Asshole’s that they were, they both pulled out. 

You didn’t know how to react or handle it. No time to react really. Both leaving you, hands off, ruining your orgasm, shocked groan of pure dis-satisfaction leaving you. It was such a terrible feeling, such a cruel ruin that it almost physically hurt you as well as how emotionally crushing it was. On top of that they both stroked themselves to their ends and instead of cumming inside of you and filling you they spilled the evidence of their pleasure over you. You were trembling, still trying to get over your ruined orgasm while cum was splattered over your pussy and stomach and over your face and neck.

You looked a complete mess. 

Heaving and panting, no words, in disbelief you had done all of that. Legs dropped down, starting to redress himself the little bit he needed to as he said,

“She’s fun.”

“Oh very fun.”

You let out a breathy chuckle, eyes falling closed, you were tired but at least you were fun. You had to admit that you had fun, like the most fun you had in recent memory.

“What do you think. Next Friday we do this again?”

A small nod from you, unable to hide your smile either, the other confirmed it verbally as well,

“Definitely.”

You felt him get off of the bed and felt something placed in your hand?

“We’ll let ourselves out, See you later kitten.”

Oh, kitten? 

You earned a nick-name. This must have been really good for them. 

You listened as the door to your room opened and you heard them leave. You should move, do something, like maybe think about how fucked up what just happened was or what it said about you or who those guys were-but you were waaaay too tired for that.

What was in your hand vibrated and you realized it was your phone. Your eyes opened and you brought it up to see a text message from an unknown number, the same one that called earlier. You opened it and were greeted with a picture. A selfie from one of those costumed boys, you with your eyes closed, cum splattered on your body and spread between them, must have taken it without you realizing it. You looked-

Good.

Really, really fucking good.

Another text-

“See you next Friday.”

You actually couldn’t wait. You smiled and threw your phone aside, propping up on your elbows, you felt sore and sweaty and even though you probably shouldn’t-happy. Next Friday would be amazing and you would be more ready for it. You shifted and looked at the mess that was your body and with a sigh got ready to get up. 

Yeah you could think about all this later. 

Right now?

You needed a shower.


End file.
